L'idée d'athéna
by Asuna Kido
Summary: Athena a une idée pour changé les manières du sanctuaire ou les gold se feront entrainés dans des amitiés et des histoires d'amour.
1. Chapter 1

_ _ **Chapitre 1_**_

Cela fesait a peine une semaine que la guerre contre Hadès était finie que les saints reprenaient une vie normal si l'on peut appeler cela normale.

Les chevaliers d'or ce rassemblaient dans la salle du Grand Pope étant été appeler par leur Déesse Athéna. Ils attendaient tous patiemment qu'elle leur explique la raison de son appel si soudain. Athéna entra finalement dans la salle ... accompagnée d'une jeune femme d'environ 19 ans, elle avait de merveilleux cheveux blonds comme le blé et ses yeux étaient d'un rose infiniment pâle sa silhouette était gracieuse mais puissante et ses courbe généreuse. Tous les golds la dévisagèrent longuement la détaillant de bas en haut. Elle avait l'aire bien entrainer mais de portait pas de masque elle ne pouvait donc pas être une saint. Les saint commencèrent à chuchotés entre eux sur la nouvelle venue."

"Qui c'est celle là ?"Demanda Milo le gold saint du scorpion

"Je sais pas mais elle est vraiment mignonne vous penser qu'elle va faire quoi Athéna ?" Demanda Saga

" Je ne sais pas mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ... et tu ne serais pas entrain de tomber amoureux Saga" Chuchota Aiolos

"N'importe quoi !Dit Saga quand Athéna entra dans la grande salle

"Mais chère Saints il est temp de faire certain changement au sanctuaire"dit t'elle en souriant a ses Gold saint qui n'avait pas l'aire de comprendre alors elle continua

" à partir d'aujourd'hui vous serez tous jumelé sans exceptions a une protectrice qui sera chargé de vous protégé et de vous aidez dans tous ce que vous faite. Elle vivront avec vous dans votre temple"Ajouta t'elle

Tous les gold saint se dévisagèrent

Athena présenta la jeune femme: " Voici Léna elle sera la chef de de vos protectrice et protègera de Masque de Mort "expliqua t-elle souriante"

 _"Je crois que Athéna doit encore être fatigué de la dernière bataille des filles ne peuvent pas nous protégées on peut très bien le faire nous même. "_ Pensa Aiolia

Lady Athéna je vous demande de réfléchir á ce que vous faite " demanda Shion pendant que Masque de Mort était entrain de s'étouffer.

"On a pas besoin de de gamine pour nous protéger" répliqua Milo appuyé du reste des gold .

"Il est hors de question que cette blondasse me protège je peut très bien le faire moi-même" Hurla Masque de Mort sur le bors de l'hystérie.

"Un peut de respect c'est à Athéna que tu t'adresse! ... mais il à raison nous n'avons pas besoin de fille pour nous protégées."Ajouta Shion

À ce moment, la jeune fille descendit les marche et se diriga vers Masque de Mort et se plaça à coté de lui pendant qu'il la fixait d'un regard complètement incrédule il commença à lui crié après.

" Va tent tu vois bien que je n'ai pas besoin de toi ici" lui cria Masque de mort.

"Je ne partirais pas d'ici. "Répondit t'elle simplement.

 _Il n'en revenait pas...non seulement elle n'avait pas bougé mais elle a eu le culot de lui répondre comme si ne rien n'était._

Pendant se temp quatre autre jeune fille c'était mise à coté de Saga, Kanon, Mû et Milo.

Une des filles se présenta à Milo " Salut je suis ta protectrice Kate. "Dit t'elle. Elle avait les cheveux bleu ciel parsemé de mèches ivoire et des yeux azuré.

" _Elle est super canon. "_ Pensa t'il " _Mais qu'es que tu raconte reprend toi" s'ordonna Milo à lui même._

"Pourquoi me fixe tu ainsi ?" Demanda t'elle curieusement

"Tu le sais déjà " Lui t'il en continuant de la fixé du même regard froid.

Kate se tourna brusquement et lui lança un regard meurtrier et lui cria

"Arrêter de vous comporter comme des bébés oui on est des filles et alors ! Si t'es pas content tu juste à partir !" Hurla t'elle.

 _ **Pendant ce temp au sanctuaire ...**_

"Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe las bas on les entend hurler d'ici. "Ce plaint Seiya

"Je ne sais pas mais il se passe quelque chose " Répondit Hyoga

"Je suis désoler pour toute les malheureuses personne qui se trouve las-haut " Rajouta Ikki

 _ **De retour dans la Salle du grand Pope ...**_

Tout les gold la regardait incrédule comme si il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

"Je ne partirai pas parce que la seule personne qui est de trop ici c'est toi. "Lui dit t'il sur le même ton.

" T'es vraiment un imbécile alors que moi j'essaye de faire un effort pour bien m'entendre" Hurla t'elle

" _Elle a vraiment du culot de me parler comme ça mais je dois avouer qu'elle à raison... Mais qu'est ce que je raconte voyons Milo ! "_ Pensa t'il

"Je n'ai pas besoin de toi alors pourquoi est ce que je devrai m'entendre avec toi ! Demanda Milo

À ce moment elle marcha vers lui complètement enragée et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre et tout d'un coup elle s'enflamma et devint une torche ardente face un pauvre Milo qui fixait une véritable bombe humaine. À se moment une autre arriva... elle avait de longs cheveux brun foncé remonté en une grande queue de cheval avec une frange couleur crème et des yeux aussi rouge que les flammes des enfer. Elle lui prit l'épaule et...

"Arreter ! "

Ils se retournèrent simultanément pour voir qui les avait dérangé en pleine engeulade pour lui dire leurs façon de penser mais lorsqu'ils virent qui avait parler ils se turent instantanément. Elle était terrifiante !

" Calmez-vous !" ordonna t'elle

"Ne voyez vous pas qu' Athéna veut nous dire quelque chose " Rajouta t'elle Son expression facial changit complètement pour devenir un sourire rassurant.

Elle se retourna pour se présenter...

"Je suis Rose du Capricorne ta protectrice Shura "Dit t'elle

" Je crois qu'il est temp de faire les présentations. "

" Voici Gabrielle du Bélier la protectrice de Mû. " Dit t'elle en montrant une jeune fille au cheveux ivoires et au yeux rouge comme le sang. Elle faisait peur quand elle était mécontente mais soudain sont visage s' illumina.

" Ouais ! maintenant je vais pouvoir joué avec quel qu'un même quand maitre Mû va travaillé a réparer des armures. Super ! " Hurla Kiki fout de joie

" Oui on va bien s'amuser tout les deux " Dit t'elle à Kiki avec le même enthousiasme

Une des fille qui s'était mise proche de Saga se tourna vers lui et se présenta " Je suis Eve des Gémeaux et voici ma soeur Wendy "

La jeune fille prénommer Layla se diriga vers Mû en souriant.

Une jeune fille au cheveux noir comme l'ébène qui flottait au vent et aux yeux mauve foncé sont traits inexpressif et sont regard plus froid que la glace elle même. On aurait dit un démon. Elle s'approcha de de Aiolia et dit...

"Je suis Britney" Dit t'elle comme si de rien n'était et s'appuya sur le mur sans rien dire de plus

" Je suis Aiolia du Lion " Répondis t'il en la dévisageant _il_ _ne savait pas comment mais cette fille l'attirait, elle l'intriguait... il se sentait bizarre quand il la voyait_

"Voici Dana du sagittaire et Marye de la Balance les protectrices de Aiolos et Dohko. " Continua Athéna.

Les deux ce placèrent à coté de leur Saint et Dana souris tendrement à Aiolos. Qui lui rendit son sourire

" _Il est hors de question qu'elle me protège mais je devrai au moins essayé de m'entendre un minimum avec elle"Se dit t'il_

 _Une fille au longs cheveux rouge attachés par une pince qui lui arrivaient au bas des fesses et des yeux dorés qui pétillaient de plaisir .Elle se diriga vers Aphrodite de son déhanchement hypnotique et se présenta..._

"Je suis Cupid des poissons. "Dit t'elle de sa voie enchanteresse .

"Tiens je savais pas que t'avais un gosse " Plaisanta Kanon en lançant un sourire espiègle à Aphrodite et Cupid

( Dans la mythologie grec Cupid est le fis de Aphrodite la déesse de l'amour )

Il reçu un regard de la mort de la dénommer Cupid qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos tellement elle était terrifiante. Elle retourna finalement sont attention sur Aphrodite.

"Je vois que vous avez rencontrer Cupid."Dit une jeune fille. Elle avait silhouette élancée et musclée sans doute grâce à son entrainement.

"Je vous conseille de ne pas l'énerver à moins d'être suicidaire. " Expliqua t'elle calmement.

"Mon nom est Mavis du Verseau je serais la protectrice de..." Elle ne pus finir sa phrase car elle s'était fait congelée sur place par vous vous en doutez... Camus !

Soudain la glace devint d'un rouge intense et la glace explosa en petits cristaux.

" _Maintenant je sais comment les popsicles quant on les laissent au soleil trop longtemps._ "Pensa t'elle

"Si tu essaye encore une fois de me congeler je te fais rôtir sur place! "Menaça Mavis en le provocant du regard d'oser recommencer.

"Est ce qu'il y a un problème ici parce que Athéna n'a pas fini de nous présenter. " Les coupa une fille à la silhouette très féminine et à l'attitude plutôt rockeuse, aux chevaux vert pomme lâchés et au yeux bleus foncés. Ses lèvres étaient peintes en noirs. Elle était appuyé sur une colonne.

"Hi Kana ! "S'exclama Wendy

" Hi girl! "

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage. "Je suis Kana du taureau et voici mais Best* Rosavelt et Samantha " Dit t'elle

" Nous somme les protectrice de Aldébaran, Shaka et Shion. "Continua Kana

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _Dite moi si vous aimez ou si vous avez des questions_

 _dans les reviews_


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis un peu à cours d'idée pour cette histoire alors si quelqu'un a une idée je serais très heureuse de faire un autre chapitre

merci en avance


End file.
